my willow tree is dead!
by smileygurl98
Summary: what if willow died instead of tara? what if tara turned dark? what if buffy could only save her? what if willow was watching her? what if xander got shot instead of buffy?
1. my willow tree is dead!

**What if willow died instead of Tara? What if Tara turned dark? What if only Buffy could stop her? What if... this is that story. Takes place from villains and on except Tara is willow. I own nothing**

**Tara POV**

Willow and I were standing in willows bedroom. Willow pulled me into a kiss. The kiss started like any other but then got intense but it all the sudden stopped when a tearing sound filled the room. I watched as willow fell to the ground with a hole through the heart. I went down and grabbed my girlfriend in my arms. I started talking to willow. "baby come on, wake up, willow, my willow tree?" I kept saying to willow, but she did not move an inch I then became very upset, so I decided to try a resurrection spell I said " by Osiris I command you bring her back. Osiris then came from a vortex of clouds "this task cannot be done it was a natural force you have raised one death by mystical forces this is not the same" Osiris said loudly to me bringing more tears across my grief stricken face. "but how is this natural? She was shot that is not natural!" I said confused. "It was a human death by human needs" Osiris explained it can't be done! I looked upset and then a furry of vengeance burst through me. I screamed NOOOOO! The scream destroyed Osiris and left me alone. I stormed out of the house just in time to get Buffy going with xander, who had been shot in the fire protecting Buffy. What happened? I said upset. Well warren was trying to shoot me and he missed but hit xan... WARREN! I said going in the other direction. My only goal now was to kill warren!

**So what do ya think? I thought it was good hbu? Gunna write more cuz i luv this**


	2. What is wrong with Tara? Buffy

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 of my story this is Buffy's POV so hope ya like it this is about the same time of willow getting killed this is what happened outside once again I own nothing**

**Buffy's POV**

Xander and I were standing outside talking about spike and dawn. All of the sudden warren came out of nowhere " you think you can destroy my power and robots well you can't destroy me" all of the sudden warren pulled out a 22 handgun and started to shoot he fired two shots up then one at me. As the shot nearly hit me xander jumped in front of me and the shot hit him he fell on the ground while warren ran the other direction. But I looked at xander, grabbed my cell phone and dialled 911. As I sat with xander I tore off his shirt and used it to keep blood in his body. As I heard sirens I ran out front to see an ambulance and two paramedics hopped out. I yelled at him "he's back there! A man shoot at us and he only hit him! HURRY!" the paramedics and I ran to xander and they started examining. I was so worried. As they took xander into the ambulance I saw Tara stomp out of the house. "Who did this?" she said demandingly I gently said "well warren..." WARREN! She said walking away. I knew then and there something was wrong!

**So how did you like it? Gunna write more so tell me what u think.**


	3. Dont desroy baby

**Hey guys so this is what willows POV is before and after she died. Hint half is in the afterlife while she watches Tara in her destruction.**

I had just got changed after spending the night with Tara. I pulled her in for a kiss. I stared out like always, calm and nice then we turned up the heat. Kissing fiercer. But then I felt something hit me. I then saw Tara's eyes widen and then I felt my body smack on the ground and then everything went black. I final woke up. The world was very white and I then looked down at me. I was on a cloud. I looked around and then I saw a face that I recognized it was Tara's mom. She floated over to me. I started asking so many questions. "Where am I? What is this? What happened" I rambled on about. Tara's mom hushed me. In a soft gentle tone she said "you were shot and you died, this is heaven. Tara is causing destruction and it is not good." Tara's mom said. "I know but I must watch her and tell her what she is doing. Show her what she is doing." I said starting to cry. I sat and watched my love destroy everything. I told her: _listen babe don't destroy I love you and you are my world. I am with you all the time, baby please listen..._

**So how did ya like it? Review Plz **


	4. next stop: more magic

**Hey sorry didn't update for awhile but reviews help me update. And I changed it up a bit so sorry if I don't use specific dialogue but hope you like it**

**Tara POV**

My first stop was the magic shop. I stormed in the door as the bell rang. Anya looked at me. Her hair was in a long ponytail. The first thing my eyes went to was the dark magic books. Anya saw my pure vengeance and tried to stop me. As she tried I was so mad I sent a fury of magic at her causing her to fall back. I used magic to bring the entire black arts book down. I pushed my hands through them and I felt it. I felt the power rush to my head and the words spread through my body. My hair went black. I really didn't care though the only thing run thing through my mind was warren. As I left I found out where Buffy and xander were. They were at the hospital!

**So how did you like it? Plz review next ch. Is Buffy **


End file.
